


one man's good

by catbeans



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Hermann Gottlieb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Hermann started to wake up slowly, and then he went perfectly still, not even opening his eyes as he took an inventory of himself.He had to take a deep breath to fight down the almost giddy feeling building in his chest.He feltokay.His okay, which was by no means everyone else’s okay, but he was used to making do with less.(occasionally those hips dont lie so he decides hes gonna ride newt)





	one man's good

Hermann started to wake up slowly, and then he went perfectly still, not even opening his eyes as he took an inventory of himself.

He had to take a deep breath to fight down the almost giddy feeling building in his chest.

He felt  _ okay. _

His okay, which was by no means everyone else’s okay, but he was used to making do with less.

It was only a massive stroke of luck that had him feeling  _ okay _ on a day where he didn’t actually have to work.

He had to get to planning.

That part never changed, however comparatively good he was feeling; it only meant his threshold was higher, but it was still there, always hovering somewhere he couldn’t quite see until he had already passed it, and he wasn’t about to waste however much time he had on silly mistakes.

Newt was still sleeping at his side when Hermann opened his eyes, half of his face mashed into the pillow with creases from the fabric pressed into his cheek, his hair resembling a hastily assembled bird’s nest.

That almost giddy feeling in Hermann’s chest turned to more of a warmth.

Hermann slowly pushed himself upright, partly to keep from jostling Newt and partly to make sure he had assessed himself correctly, but there was nothing but the usual stiffness of having been in bed for most of eight hours, the faintly wobbly feeling of suddenly being upright as he reached for his cane propped up next to the headboard.

A free hand would have been nice, but not worth running out of his standing for the day any faster than was necessary.

Hermann went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, back out to the kitchen a couple minutes later to start the kettle and the coffee maker for Newt. He had to remind himself not to keep standing while he waited for the water to boil; it was hard not to want to savor it, but he had other things in mind that were more important than that.

Of all the days for him to wake up before Newt, he thought, mixing some sugar into his tea as the coffee gurgled into the pot, of course it had to be this one, but he didn't have much longer to think it before Newt blearily shuffled into the kitchen, still just in his boxers and one of Hermann’s old t-shirts.

Newt rubbed his knuckles over his eyes, gesturing vaguely with his free hand towards the coffee maker.

“It should be done.”

Newt mumbled something that sounded like a  _ thanks _ before he fumbled through the cabinet for a mug.

He still looked like he was barely awake as he slumped into the chair across from Hermann and downed almost half of his coffee in one go, against Hermann’s warning that it was still hot, almost dropping his mug with a wince before getting up for the milk he had forgotten about.

“I did tell you--”

“Too early for  _ I told you so,” _ Newt grumbled as he sat back down. “Give it an hour.”

“It’s almost ten.”

“Weekend-early,” Newt clarified.

Hermann had to fight down the almost jittery feeling of, for once, not being the slower one in the morning; Newt wasn't any groggier than he normally was until he had time to wake up properly when he had been up late the night before, but it always took Hermann longer before the stiffness and the feeling like his whole body had fallen asleep eased up enough for him to not be a grouchy sleep-deprived bastard, as Newt so eloquently put it.

He didn't realize he had been staring until Newt’s eyes narrowed at him.

“What?”

“What?” Hermann repeated.

“You've obviously got something to say.”

“No,” Hermann said, a little too quickly. “It’s not important.”

Newt raised an eyebrow, slowly bringing the mug up to his mouth. “You know that just makes people want to hear whatever it is more, right?”

Hermann took a deep breath; he waited until Newt had put the mug down, fidgeting with the handle of his own before he said, “I’d like to ride you later.”

Newt blinked a couple times; maybe it was a bit early for that, but, “When’s later?”

Hermann thought for a moment: it would probably wear out a good portion of his comparatively good day, but he could never be sure how long they would last, a couple hours or through the evening with no way to tell the difference, and putting things off sometimes meant that those things just didn't get done.

“When is it no longer weekend-early?”

“Right fuckin’ now,” Newt said, clapping his hand down on the table and finishing the rest of his coffee in one go before another wince.  _ “Oh, _ my god, that’s still really hot…”

Hermann shook his head to himself and finished his tea while Newt wolfed down a breakfast bar.

Newt was already pulling his borrowed-but-mostly-stolen shirt over his head on his way back to their bedroom before Hermann had even reached for his cane.

Newt tossed his shirt over a chair, tugging Hermann over to kiss him as soon as he had gotten the door closed, sliding his hands down to Hermann’s hips. They only managed a few steps back before Hermann’s cane knocked against Newt’s ankle and he had to break the kiss to look where he was going, but Newt pulled him in for another kiss once they were close enough to the bed not to trip over anything.

Newt kept kissing him until Hermann sat down at the edge of the bed, fidgeting with the collar of Hermann’s shirt with one hand and cupping the back of his head with the other.

“Good day?” he asked quietly, rubbing his fingertips over the nape of Hermann’s neck.

Hermann didn't manage to stifle a shudder, pulling Newt a little closer with his hands at Newt’s hips as he leaned into Newt’s hand. “Mhm.”

Newt might have said  _ good, _ but Hermann couldn't quite hear it muffled against his lips when Newt leaned down to kiss him again.

Newt didn't stop kissing him as he gently nudged Hermann onto his back, but he pulled away before Hermann could scoot up the bed to lie down properly, his legs still hanging over the edge as Newt started kissing down his torso over the shirt of his pajamas.

He had been planning to get right to it, but he could adjust.

Newt sank to his knees at the edge of the bed, tugging Hermann’s pajama pants down his hips to toss somewhere Hermann couldn't be bothered to look, too preoccupied with Newt’s lips kissing across his belly to care, his hands rubbing at Hermann’s thighs before lifting them over his shoulders.

Hermann only just managed to wriggle out of his shirt without having to sit up again before his breath hitched when Newt started kissing along his inner thigh, worrying the skin between his teeth just enough to leave a faint mark before moving up the last few inches to Hermann’s clit.

Hermann’s head dropped back against the mattress with a low groan. Newt pressed his tongue flat before pursing his lips around Hermann’s clit, absently rubbing his fingertips over the crease where Hermann’s thighs met his pelvis. He kept one hand in place while he moved his right hand down, giving Hermann’s ass a quick squeeze before reaching under him. He had to shift his shoulder a little higher to keep Hermann’s leg from slipping as he pressed his fingertips just below his mouth, not slipping into him yet, rubbing teasing little circles until Hermann brought his hand down to Newt’s hair with a whine.

“Would you get  _ on with--” _

The rest of his sentence was lost in a moan when Newt suddenly pressed his fingers forward.

“Don't have anywhere to be,” Newt mumbled, the buzz of his voice muffled against Hermann’s skin making him shudder.

He couldn't really argue with that.

Newt slowly pumped his wrist as he kept mouthing over Hermann’s clit, never pulling out further than his second knuckles before easing back into him. Hermann shivered again when Newt hummed at a light tug to his hair, rocking up into the warm, damp pressure of Newt’s mouth, but he had barely managed to move his hips before Newt pressed his arm flat over Hermann’s waist.

_ “Oh--” _

Newt hummed again when Hermann’s grip on his hair got a little tighter, closer to a groan this time, moving his fingers a little faster; Hermann had half a mind to let him continue, already starting to feel that tightness curling in the pit of his belly, but he had  _ plans. _

“Newton,” he said, tugging at Newt’s hair again with a soft whine when Newt didn't let up.  _ “Newton, _ come here.”

Newt rolled his eyes, but he did as Hermann said a few seconds later, dragging his fingertips over Hermann’s clit as he pulled his hand away before crawling up above him.

Hermann didn't think he would ever admit to how much he liked the taste of himself on Newt’s lips when he pulled Newt down to kiss him as soon as he was in reach.

It was mostly that it was on Newt.

Hermann slid his hands down Newt’s sides to his hips, squeezing his thighs around him as he rolled his hips up; Newt’s breath hitched, a soft whine muffled against Hermann’s mouth, already mostly hard against his belly.

“You forgot to get those off,” Hermann murmured, tweaking at the waistband of Newt’s boxers.

Newt huffed and leaned in to kiss him again before rolling off of him to take his boxers off. He was about to get back into bed when Hermann grabbed his arm to pull him down, bouncing slightly against the mattress before Hermann slung his leg over Newt’s waist.

Hermann inched back until he was straddling Newt’s thighs, pressing his fingers over his clit for just a second before reaching down to Newt’s dick.

Newt bit his lip as Hermann started pumping his hand, sliding his hands up Hermann’s thighs to his hips, only rocking up against him a couple times before Hermann firmly planted his weight on Newt’s thighs, keeping him pinned to the mattress.

“Hermann,” he said pleadingly, kneading at Hermann’s hips, his own still twitching up against him. “You're the one who was in such a  _ rush--” _

He cut himself off with a groan when Hermann started moving his hand faster.

“I know,” Hermann said, pumping his hand over Newt’s dick a couple more times before lifting himself up on his knees.

He didn't waste any time there; he couldn't even if he wanted to, his knees already protesting even in the few seconds it took for him to line himself up with Newt and sink down into his lap.

Hermann hummed low in his throat, not moving just yet. Newt’s fingers twitched over his skin, straining to keep still, rubbing his thumbs along Hermann’s hip bones with just a little bit of a pull to it.

Hermann slowly started rolling his hips, letting out a soft groan as he lifted up a couple inches before sinking back down. Newt bit back a gasp when Hermann shifted slightly in his lap, keeping his weight on his calves rather than his knees so he wouldn’t have to distract himself from the ache as he started building up a rhythm to it.

“Oh, fuck,” Newt whispered, his voice getting a little higher before trailing off into a moan when Hermann leaned forward to brace his hand by Newt’s side so he could move his hips faster.

He was about to bring his other hand down to his clit, but Newt got to it first, giving his hip a quick squeeze before moving his hand down between Hermann’s legs. Hermann had to tense his arm to keep from toppling forward, his hips jerking against Newt’s fingers before he managed to start rocking down against him again.

Newt let Hermann take the lead, only rolling his hips up to meet Hermann’s each time he sank down, rubbing the pads of his fingers in quick, tight circles over Hermann’s clit to match the pace of him nearly bouncing in Newt’s lap.

Hermann couldn’t help staring, almost enough of a distraction to throw him off if Newt hadn’t kept rocking up into him; he didn't get to  _ watch _ as much as he liked, more often than not either preoccupied with not overdoing it or lying on his stomach with Newt at his back so he wouldn’t have to be, missing out on the way Newt bit at his lip until it was plump and pink or the almost dazed, heart-twistingly adoring expression on his face, the way the flush on his cheeks crept almost down to his tattoos. 

There was something about the combination of what they were doing paired with Newt’s hair still all messy from sleeping, still looking like he hadn't fully woken up, the delightfully uneventful domesticity of all of it that made Hermann’s chest feel warm.

It had been long enough since their lives had been anything but uneventful that the novelty of it probably should have worn off by then, but part of him hoped that it wouldn't.

Hermann was almost thrown off rhythm again when Newt’s hips jerked up into him with a groan, his fingers twitching over Hermann’s clit for just a second before he went right back to it, sliding his hand up from Hermann’s hip to his shoulder with a light tug.

“Hermann--”

He didn't have to be told twice; Hermann leaned down to kiss him almost before Newt had even gotten his name out, his teeth accidentally catching on Newt’s bottom lip with a groan at the way the change in angle had Newt feeling impossibly deeper even with Hermann’s hips already planted flat in Newt’s lap. Hermann couldn't stifle a shudder when Newt’s hand slipped up from his shoulder to the back of his head, rubbing his fingertips over the short, prickly hair at the base of his skull, and he could feel Newt smiling into the kiss before Newt started rolling his hips up with a little more intention behind it than before.

Hermann broke the kiss with a thready groan when Newt rocked up into him and started rubbing at his clit a little faster at the same time as Hermann sank down to his lap, his forehead dropping against Newt’s shoulder. His breath hitched when he felt Newt pull his knees up, knew what was coming, and he let out another moan when Newt started thrusting up into him.

Newt pressed three of his fingers flat over Hermann’s clit, moving his hand even faster. Hermann’s knees started to shake at Newt’s sides, barely lifting up anymore so much as just rocking between Newt’s dick and his hand, his hips twitching forward against Newt’s fingers.

Hermann almost wanted to hold it off longer, had half a mind to push Newt’s hand away to try to stave off the hot, tight feeling coiling between his legs from Newt eating him out before they had even really started, but that was a level of self control he didn't seem to have right then; any chance that Hermann might have gotten him to ease up was gone as soon as Newt slid his hand down from Hermann’s hair, down his back to palm at his ass as he kept rocking up into him, slipping lower to squeeze at his thigh. 

Hermann reached down to Newt’s wrist just before his whole body tensed for a few seconds, not that there was any need to hold him there as Newt kept rubbing at his clit through the  _ warmth _ tingling through him all the way to his fingertips.

Newt slowly stopped moving his fingers, still keeping them flat over Hermann’s clit as Hermann slumped on top of him.

It took a few seconds before Hermann’s hips stopped twitching with the last little pulses of it, another few for him to catch his breath enough to lean up to kiss Newt’s jaw, inching up from his lap before slowly easing back down.

“Fuck…” Newt gasped again, moving his hand up from Hermann’s thigh to rest lightly at his hip, and Hermann could feel his heart pounding under his lips as he kissed down to Newt’s neck before a quiet, “Hermann--”

“It’s fine,” Hermann whispered; it was mostly true, but he could feel the ache starting to build in his lower back, more just from riding Newt than from anything he would really need to worry about, but that never came much later, and Newt held his hand flat at Hermann’s belly to get him to go still before he managed to stifle a wince.

Of course he had to know that.

Hermann huffed and pressed one more kiss to Newt’s jaw before gingerly lifting himself up out of Newt’s lap, reaching above him for a pillow to wedge under his hips before flopping down to the bed.

Newt’s eyes went wide for a second before he moved over him to settle between Hermann’s legs.

Hermann grinned as he reached for Newt’s hair to pull Newt down to kiss him, squeezing his thighs around Newt’s waist. “Did you think I was going to stop?”

Hermann could practically feel the flush on Newt’s cheeks before his shoulders jerked in a quick shrug. He reached down to line himself up with Newt before Newt had the chance to, his breath hitching when Hermann got his hand around Newt’s dick, pumping his wrist a couple times before he tilted his hips up.

Newt ducked down to kiss Hermann’s neck just as he rocked forward, Hermann’s hand falling away with a low, satisfied moan. The pillow kept his hips at an angle that he didn't have to put much effort into, lazy and comfortable, squeezing his thighs at Newt’s sides again as Newt started rolling his hips.

Hermann never really had the energy to keep going after he had come when it was just him, not much of a reason to when his wrist always started to ache before long if he was fingering himself, often a little sore to begin with from his cane, but it was so  _ good _ when it was with Newt, his skin still tingling all over and his whole body feeling pleasantly warm with each shallow thrust into him as Newt barely pulled back before rocking forward again.

Hermann let out a soft whine when Newt’s teeth caught just above his collarbone, enough to probably leave a mark later, and Hermann’s chest felt fluttery at the reminder of the matching mark left on his thigh before his hand slipped from Newt’s hair with another moan when Newt pulled back a few inches before thrusting into him again.

Hermann wound his arm tight around Newt’s shoulders, tilting his head back with a shudder when Newt started kissing back up his neck. He moved his free hand down to his clit--he knew he wasn't going to come again so soon, more of an afterthought than anything else--but Newt’s hips jerked forward with a sharp inhale when Hermann’s fingertips brushed up against the base of Newt’s dick, his thrusts into him getting haphazard and uneven.

Hermann moved his hand back from around Newt’s shoulders to his hair, tugging him up to kiss him at the same time as he started rocking up against Newt, just a bit, not much he could do with Newt on top of him and the tiredness beginning to set in, but that was all it took; Newt broke away with a low groan, his head dropping against Hermann’s chest as his hips jerked forward another couple times before he went slack and still.

Newt lazily kissed along Hermann's chest as he pulled back, flopping right back down at his side with his arm slung over Hermann’s waist, snug together enough that Hermann could still feel his chest lifting with each heavy breath until it eventually went slow and even again.

Hermann still felt like his skin was faintly buzzing as he wound his arm around Newt’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

“Hey,” Newt mumbled a couple minutes later, tilting his head up to kiss Hermann’s jaw before Hermann leaned down to kiss him, barely pulling away enough to add, “You want breakfast?”

“Yes, please.”

Newt hummed, another few minutes before he stopped kissing him to push himself up from the bed.

“We got…” he said, popping his lower back once he stood up, the ink shifting across his shoulders. “Toaster waffles, and, uh…toaster waffles.”

Hermann nodded; it didn't really feel like he had it in him to put words together yet.

Newt nodded back at him and didn't bother to pick up any of his clothes before leaving for the kitchen.

Hermann let out a deep breath once the door had swung closed behind him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, wiggling his fingers and toes against the sheets as he did his second inventory of the day: his hips had started to ache, but not the usual ache, dull and just a little bit satisfying, whether from riding Newt or the satisfaction of having been able to, he couldn't be bothered to wonder about. The usual stiffness had started setting in everywhere else without the buffer of having just come, but not much more than he could normally expect, his elbow a little sore from holding himself up while he was in Newt’s lap.

He didn't bother trying to stifle a smile at the thought of that; it was just him there anyway.

It wasn't for much longer, frowning to himself as he tried to figure out what exactly was making his knees feel like that before he opened his eyes again at the sound of the door hinges creaking, just in time to see Newt’s eyes raking over him before he came back to the bed.

Hermann pulled the pillow out from under his hips, squishing it against the headboard so he could scoot over for Newt to sit down next to him, already starting on a waffle before Hermann had pushed the blankets out of the way of any crumbs.

Newt bumped his elbow against Hermann’s side, holding out another waffle for him before he asked again, “Good day?”

“Very,” Hermann said, and Newt’s grin made it perfectly clear that he knew Hermann wasn’t talking about the day in general; his lips tasted faintly of maple syrup when Hermann leaned in to kiss him again.   

**Author's Note:**

> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr!


End file.
